the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome Clarke
Jerome Clarke '''is one of the main characters of House of Anubis. Obviously Jerome is not Mr. Goody Two-Shoes and he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. But don't judge a book by its cover because I'm pretty sure the Anubis students are about to discover that Jerome is hiding more than he lets on, like his sister Poppy A.K.A Poopy. About Jerome is portrayed as an uncaring and manipulative person. He does not seem to care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, either financially or humorously. He sells his old homework to the lower grades for quite a profit, although much of the homework is incorrect. Pranks are without a doubt his specialty as he pr actically lives and breathes off of them. His best friend is Alfie Lewis, but if trouble comes his way he doesn't mind selling him out. Be careful house members, because when the time comes, Jerome's loyalties could easily be bought be the highest bidder, student, or teacher. When Joy first disappears, Jerome doesn't exactly jump to conclusions or to find answers. He decides to go along with the faculty's explanation of her parents pulling her out of school due to financial reasons. When Nina arrives, he treats her like everybody else, someone to prank. He doesn't mind going along with Patricia's charade of an "initiation ceremony", but does protest when she locks Nina in the attic. In the beginning, he proves his loyalty to his house mates, agaist his will , during House of Discovery / House of Hyper, when he covers for Nina along with the rest of the group. However, in the next episode, House of Cheats / House of Rumors, he shows off his darker side by blackmailing Mara into doing whatever he wants when he threatens to reveal the truth that Mara cheated for Mick on the French test. He also manipulates the Alfie/Amber/Mick love triangle to his own humorous advantage, but comes clean after Fabian threatens to reveal his recycled homework business to Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Anderson. He also takes advantage of Patricia's concern that Joy is dead by saying that he can get Alfie to communicate with the dead via crystal ball. When the they hear the scream from the phonograph in the attic, he has no desire to figure out what it is. Later, he tries hitting on a bunch of girls with Alfie, unsuccessfully. He overhears many conversations between the members of Sibuna, but instead of investigating, he decides to pull a prank on them with Alfie by dressing up as zombies and hiding in the cellar. Jerome shows his caring side in House of Identity / House of Emergency when Alfie gets stuck in the cellar and goes into shock. Jerome is disturbed by this and risks Victor's wrath by going down into the cellar after hours. When Alfie gets taken off to the hospital, he demands answers from Patricia by blackmailing her. However, Patricia blackmails him back and he is left at a stalemate. In House of Arrest / House of Hoax, Jerome shows more of an emotional side, and opens up to Mara, revealing that he has been at boarding school since he was five and never see's his parents. Jerome is only seen showing a sensitive side with Mara. But he turns his back on Mara when Mick returns and the two start openly dating. In House of Stars / House Of Harsh, his willingness to sell out his friends for money is demonstrated when he contacts Rufus Zeno and gives him information on Sibuna in exchange for payment, not knowing he was a bad guy. He eventually takes this to extremes by stealing Alfie's ankh piece and handing it over to Rufus. He does it out of fear of what Rufus will do to him if he doesn't give him anything because Rufus has been threatening him. He eventually participates in a plan to help Sibuna recover the piece, which they do. In the finale, it is shown that he has earned a little bit of Sibuna's trust when Rufus says Jerome sold them out again, but Nina doesn't believe him. Jerome joins Sibuna in the season finale and nearly kills Rufus. In the season finale he rescues Nina from Rufus showing that he also has a caring side. In House of Hello/House of Dolls Jerome acts very mysteriously as he tries to disguise himself outside of Anubis House. When he was in school he tries to hide himself from someone but was cought by his sister Poppy Clarke who he was trying to avoid all along. In House of Myths / House of Nightmares Poppy decides to find out more information on her father and dicovers their father's name is John Clarke. Quotes *"Oh, speak of the devil. Literally! I'm surprised my phone didn't burst into flames." ~Jerome **"What does it say?" ~Alfie **"It's unrepeatable" ~Jerome *"Fabian tell me. Does it get boring always, always being the one who's like cut it out or that's not right or fun is bad" *"It would be the American, wouldn't it?" *"Ding dong, round one!" Relationships with other characters Mick Campbell '''(Unknown-Present; Frenemies) Mick and Jerome talk from time to time. They seem friends, even though Jerome is jealous of him and Mara. When Mick came back Mara spent all her time with him instead of Jerome. Jerome knows a lot about Mick and usually teases Mick about him and Mara. Jerome told Mick that Alfie and Amber went on a date when they didn't actually. It is unknown (but most likely) if they are enemies. Poppy Clarke (Poppy's birth-Present; Siblings) Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. Poppy is introduced at the beginning of season two, having started school at the begining of the new term. Poppy initially blackmails Jerome, to which he relents, but stops shortly after giving photos of Jerome to his housemates. Though the two argue, they do have tender moments when they get along. Poppy wants Jerome to help her find their father. Poppy occasionally calls Jerome Gerbil. (See Joppy) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends/Crush) It is revealed that he has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never directly tries to break her and Mick up. He blackmailed Mara when he caught her cheating on a French test for Mick. He made her do his chores, laundry, and homework. He also knows about the kiss Mara and Mick had. From time to time, there is some animosity between the two, usually because Jerome acts like a jerk. They do not actually hateeach other. Lately they have been spending a lot of time together. Mara was able to get him to open up and show a (more) sensitive side. He tells her that his parents left him in boarding school since he was 5 and told him to "rot" there. He tries to impress Mara too (showing he was good at chess). Jerome asked her out but she rejected him when he gossiped about Mick, who was gone at the time. Also, Alfie teases him about him liking Mara but Jerome avoids the question - though he never denies it. They might date in season two since Mara and Mick broke up. (See Jara) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-Present; Best Friends) Alfie is Jerome's right hand man. He is always by Jerome's side asking him for advice on how to get his crush, Amber, to notice him. He is used by Jerome but doesn't know it. They are also roommates and best friends. They are usually goofing around and making fun of the other residents, usually Amber or Patricia. Jerome gives Alfie bad advice on how to get Amber and other girls in general so that Jerome can get a good laugh. Jerome then locked him in the sarcophagus and then he persuaded Alfie to betray his Sibuna friends so that Jerome could get information for Rufus Zeno. After that, Alfie invited him into Sibuna. (See Jelfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-Present; Friends) Nina and Jerome don't interact much in the series, so it's hard to tell what they think about each other. Nina has been angry at him a few times for siding with Rufus. But they have gotten a little closer. (See Nerome) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-Present; Friends) He helped Amber with her campaign for class president after Mara ditches him and after Amber fired Alfie, and she seems actually happy about this. However he stole her dress for prom and replaced it with a dolls' dress with exactly the same design and she became extremely angry with him. They are in Sibuna together. (See Jamber) [[Ms. Robinson | Esther Robinson]] (Student-Teacher relationship-Present) It is hinted in the premiere episode that Jerome might have a teacher crush on Ms.Robinson. He became amused when she walked in to kick Mr.Winkler out into the drama room before Amber kissed Alfie. Also in episode House of Confrontations / House of Alarms he became amused to see Ms.Robinson as she gave a tour of the school. She went over to talk to him and Alfie as they fixed some poster and Jerome acted all weird. When she left he checked her out. He also tried to be sophisticated and prepared to impress her by lighting up a smoke bomb. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Jerome usually teases Fabian. Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk. Jerome was able to solve the math problem when Fabian couldn't. When Jerome overheard Fabian and Sibuna talking about going into the cellar, Jerome and Alfie decided to dress up as zombies and scare them. Once Jerome joins Sibuna, they become a bit closer.(See Ferome) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) Together with Alfie, Jerome helps Patricia to contact "Joy's Ghost" but only to make fun of her in a very Jerome way. He always teases her. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie usually work together on projects in Biology. He thinks she is crazy and doesn't actually believe there is something behind Joy's disappearance. Also, he helped Patricia with the fake "initiation" while everyone else (besides Alfie) was against it. In episode 13, when Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina said: "She's visiting her boyfriend," and Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?!" And walks into the living room, slightly annoyed. He also seems to have a nickname for her (along with Alfie), Trixie, which he calls her repeatedly. It is hinted that they might date since they are the only single ones in the house, even though Jerome seems to like Mara. (See Patrome) ''Visit gallery here '' Trivia *He is the first member to actually want to join Sibuna. *He is the last member to join Sibuna in Season 1. *Despite having joined Sibuna after Alfie, Jerome partially knew about the secret before Alfie. *He is the second character to have aided Rufus Zeno in his quest for the Cup of Ankh (having Patricia as the first character to aid Rufus). Also, he was the first to do it intentionally. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Jeroen Cornelissen. *He is the only Anubis border to have changed his hair style. *It is most likely that he could be cursed along with Sibuna, but this is unknown. *Has a younger sister named Poppy Clarke. *In one of his lower years at the school, it is revealed he performed onstage wearing a woman's dress. *Has a father named John Clarke that he and his sister Poppy are looking for *It's possible that he rides horses from a saddle and bridle that can be spotted in his room as well as some photos of riders that could be him. *He is seen to have a more caring side towards Mara. *His and Poppy's father is in prison. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Jerome Clarke Category:Residents of anubis house